U.S. Pat. No. 8,080,621 (Amin-Sanayei et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 8,158,734 (Amin-Sanayei et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 8,338,518 (Amin-Sanayei et al.) disclose aqueous dispersion processes for making vinylidene fluoride polymers by employing materials in the aqueous medium, characterized in the patents as emulsifiers, which contain segments of polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol and/or polytetramethylene glycol. The materials have a variety of molecular weights and structures. For example, polyethylene glycol (PEG), polypropylene glycol (PPG) or polytetramethylene glycol (PTMG), with and without end group substitutions, are used. Compounds are also used in the process which contain blocks of both PEG and PPG such as the nonionic surfactants sold by BASF as Pluronic® 31R1, Pluronic® 25R2, and Pluronic® L101. In addition, the nonionic octylphenol ethoxylate surfactant sold by Dow Chemical as Triton X-100 is illustrated. If it is attempted to use the disclosed processes for making other types of fluoropolymers such as perfluoropolymers, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) homopolymer or tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) copolymers such as FEP (hexafluororpropylene comonomer) or PFA (perfluoroalkyl vinyl ether comonomer), very little or no fluoropolymer dispersion is produced and instead the process results in high amounts of undispersed polymer (coagulum) which typically must be discarded as waste.